My Family
by Sharingan000
Summary: I'm transported into the Middle Earth. While there, I'm found by two men with pointy ears and taken to a place called Rivendell where I find out that I'm actually from there and the people who sacrificed their lives for me, and thought to be my parents aren't. Long story short, I, Arianna, the Girl-Who-Lived, finds out I'm the daughter of Lord Elrond. Full summ inside
1. Chapter 1

**My Family**

**Summary: **So here I am getting any book that you would need in years 1-7 from Diagon Alley when all of a sudden, a bright white light surrounds me and my things and I'm transported into the Middle Earth. While there, I'm found by two men with pointy ears and taken to a place called Rivendell where I find out that I'm actually from there and the people who sacrificed their lives for me, and thought to be my parents aren't. Long story short, I, Arianna, the Girl-Who-Lived, finds out I'm the daughter of Lord Elrond.

**DIsclaimer: ** **I do not own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter. But I love both stories!**

"**Elvish talking"**

"English talking"

**Chapter One: Good Merlin!**

So here I am, Arianna Potter, fourteen year old witch and the Girl-Who-Lived, walking around Diagon Alley with my beaded pouch that has an Undetectable Extension Charm and Weightless Charm (a gift from Mrs. Weasly) buying books of any kind. Some of them are meant to be textbooks for year 1-7 at school, even books of spells that aurors use and some advanced books. I just bought them because Hermione got me hooked on reading anything else to study. I even got a few cloaks and robes, prank stuff for some of the times with Fred and George, candies, and my Firebolt broomstick.

I have all the things I want in my bag, I've been shopping for three hours. Just as I exit Gambol &amp; Japes. I feel a tingling in my body and see a bright white light zurround my body. I look down at myself and see me changing. My hips turn into a hourglass shape. As my hair falls over my shoulders as I look down, I see that it becomes from a messy rats nest to silky strands of smooth black hair that goes to my waist. I feel a tickling on my ears. Touching them, I feel that they became pointy. I look around and see everything become bigger, I realized that I became shorter. Like the size of an eight year old.

The white light shines brighter and I feel myself disappearing. I hear gasps come from the other witches and wizards in the alley. Then everything disappears around me and goes black.

I wake up with a groan and rub my eyes. I find that I'm on jagged ground. Opening my eyes, I find that I'm in a forest. I look down and around, two feet away from me is my beaded bag. Quickly, I grab that and put it in my jacket pocket, then I pull out my wand from the holster on my right arm, which is hidden under my sleeve, and grip it tightly at my side.

This place looks brighter and more natural than the Forbidden Forest, so I couldn't be near Hogwarts. Turning at every which way, I try to see if there is any sign of civilization.

"Hello?" I call out. "Is any one there?" I hear a twig snap and quickly point my wand up to where the sound came from. Out of the bushes comes nine horrible looking creatures, taller and more muscular than men. They have huge fangs in their mouths and their skin is raven black, so is their hair. In their hands are sharp, rusty, and bloody swords.

"Fresh meat." One of them says growling and smirking evilly. I'm so scared, I can't even say a simple spell right now, all I can do is back away a few steps. But I trip on a branch and fall on my arse. I back away from the in fear. One of them comes closer and brings his sword up. I scream out as he begins to swing it. I wait for the sword to come down, but it doesn't. All I see is an arrow fly by and hit the creature in front of me, killing it.

Then two men with long hair, pointy ears, bows and arrows, and swords come out and start to fight the creatures. All I can do is crawl away from the fight. Nearby, I find a tree with the bottom inside hollowed out. I crawl into that and curl into a ball, wrapping my arms around my legs, putting my head on my knee and rocking back and forth.

Outside, I hear the fight has ended and the two men talking. Then I hear their footsteps near the tree I'm in. I back away further into the tree and wrap myself up tighter, wishing for the ground beneath me to swallow me. Peeking through my now long and silky hair, I see two brothers. Twins to be exact. Both of them were very handsome. Something about them seemed to glow in their beauty.

I'm too scared right now to bask in their beauty. I just curl up further into a ball and hide my face, rocking back and forth.

"It's okay, we're not here to hurt you, child. I'm Elrohir, this is my brother Elladan." One twin, Elrohir said. Elladan waved and said 'hi' with a gentle and kind smile.

"I'm Arianna." I whispered, but they heard it.

"That's a beautiful name, Arianna. Elladan and I used to have a sister named Arianna, but she disappeared from the Middle Earth." Elrohir said with a sad look on his beautiful face.

"Middle Earth?" I asked confused.

"Yes, that's where we are now. But we live in the elven city Rivendell. Come with us and we'll help you get home." Elladan said holding a hand out. I look to him and Elrohir to see if there is any evil in their eyes. There isn't, just a kind look. Hesitantly, I take his hand and let him help me out. I clutch my wand in my right hand like a sword. Elrohir sees this and looks to it curiously.

"What is this, child?" He asks pointing to my phoenix wand.

"It's my wand. I'm a witch." I said shyly. They looked shocked but smiled to me.

"That is amazing-" Elladan exclaims.

"The only magic users-" Elrohir exclaims. Than they go back and forth.

"Are the Istari-

"Five wizards-

"You are the first witch-

"In the Middle Earth!" They exclaimed simultaneously. They remind of Fred and George. I miss them already. I put my wand in the holster.

"Come along, Arianna. We better bring you to our Ada (Father) so he can check you for any injuries." Elrohir said holding my left hand, Elladan takes my right hand.

"Definitely, we don't want you hurt. You're too young to go through a fight with orcs." Elladan said. And together, the three of us walk to where the twins popped out to fight the creatures, orcs I learned them to be.

Looking over to the battlefield, I see that all nine of the orcs are dead and turned into a pyre. The corpses turning into ash. I turn away quickly, not wanting to look at the horrible beings that almost killed me.

Walking through the forest, we come across two horses, both beautiful and have pure white manes. They both have saddles and scabbards for swords. Elladan and Elrohir sheath their swords in them. Elladan lifts me up on his horse and mounts on behind me, putting his arms around me to secure me. I see Elrohir mount his horse and nod to his brother. Then we were off to Rivendell.

**~~Timeskip~~**

We come across a huge beautiful stone arch that has vine designs expertly chiseled into it. Beyond that archway was a stairway that led up to an elegant palace surrounded by trees and tall buildings.

I look up the stairs to see a man and woman walking down. The man and woman both had dark hair, the man looked older and the woman younger, but very beautiful. Elladan and Elrohir dismount their horses, Elladan picks me up and places me on the ground, taking ahold of my hand.

"**Ada, we found this girl almost killed by nine orcs. We stopped them before they could." **I heard Elladan say in a different language. Surprisingly, I understand it perfectly. The man looks to me and smiles. Shyly, I hide my face in my hair and squeeze Elladan's hand.

"Welcome child to Rivendell. I am Lord Elrond, this is my daughter Arwen." I looked to them, Arwen and Elrond both gasp when they see my face. Elrond looks to be in tears right now. So does Arwen, she puts a hand to her mouth and tears slowly fall down.

"What is your name child?" Elrond asked.

"Arianna, my lord." I say confused. He puts a hand to his heart and stumbles back a few steps.

"What is it Ada?" Elrohir asked. Elrond looks to me and smiles sadly, a few tears fall from his eyes.

"My daughter, my Arianna has come home. How did you two not recognize your own sister?" Elrond said looking to his twin sons. The three of us were shocked, the twins looked to me with wide eyes.

"Our sister? But you said she disappeared from the Middle Earth." Elladan said.

"She did. But I asked that Mithrandir do a spell that would bring her back someday. Two-hundred years I have waited for this day, and she is finally home." Elrond said. Arwen looks about ready to burst into sobs and hug me senseless.

"But I was always thought to be born in Earth as a human, or witch. I thought my parents were Lily and James Potter, who sacrificed themselves to save me from a Dark Wizard." I said. Then I looked to Elrond, Arwen, Elrohir, and Elladan. "I have a family." I whispered then walked up to Elrond. He kneeled down to me and we just stared at each other, then I jumped onto him and hugged him with all my might, wrapping my legs around his waist. He hugs me back just as much.

I feel another pair of arms around us, I look up from Elrond's shoulder to see Arwen. I throw an arm around her neck and hug her too. Then Elladan and Elrohir join in for a group hug. I feel tears fall on my clothes and hear sobs from Arwen and I. I have a family.

"Ada… Arwen… Elladan… Elrohir…" I manage to say in between sobs.

"Arianna." I heard Arwen say. We all pull away, me still in Ada's arms sitting on his hip like a baby. I smile and sniffle at my brother, my sister, and my father.

"Welcome home, my daughter." Ada said. Ada walks up the stair with my siblings following behind.

"Ada, can you please check to see if Arianna has any injuries and requires any medical attention?" Elladan asks.

"Of course." Ada said. Arwen opens the door to a room with a bed and a table of bottles of liquids and bandages. He sets me down on a bed and tells me to lay down.

He checks me over for injuries of any kind. The results were okay on the injuries, but my health, not so much. I sit up once he's done.

"Arianna, you have suffered from malnourishment and abuse from the fading bruises that I can see. What has happened when you lived on Earth?" Ada asked. Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir look to Ada shocked and then to me worried. I look down at my hands in shame, and try to blink the tears away.

"After my adoptive parents were killed by the Dark Wizard, Voldemort, I was sent to live with my adoptive mothers sister. Her and her husband, Petunia and Vernon, hated any magic users, so they treated me as a slave. Their son, Dudley, was a bully who beat me up whenever. If I even did the slightest thing wrong, Vernon would beat me until I was unconscious. Then he would throw me into my 'room', a cupboard under the stairs.

"As for the malnourishment, they would feed me only three times a week and they would be very small portions. When they didn't want to see my ugly face, they would lock me in the cupboard. The longest I've been there was about two weeks." I said. Tears fell like a waterfall from my eyes. I heard footsteps near me and feel arms wrap around me. Arwen.

"My sister. I am so sorry you had to go through that. No one deserves that. I promise you, you will never have to go through that again. Do you understand me?" I nod into her shoulder and wrap my arms around her waist.

"And don't you dare call yourself 'ugly', child. Have you seen yourself?" Elladan asked. I pull away from Arwen, but her arm is still around my shoulder. I shook my head. Elladan goes to a drawer and pulls out a mirror. He kneels in front of me and holds it up. I gasp at my looks.

My skin is still pale, but it has a glow to it and it's smooth. My hair is no longer frizzy and matted. It's now longs, silky, and shiny. I now have chiseled cheekbones and natural red lips. My once light green eyes are now bright emeralds that could outshine a diamond. My ears were pointy and showing through my hair. I touched them and gasped at how sensitive they were.

"Is that me?" I said looking to my family. They smiled and nodded.

"You said you could do magic? May you show us?" Ada asked. I nodded and pulled out my wand and pouch. I looked around the room and spotted an empty bowl on the bedside table. I pointed at the bowl.

"Aguamenti.." Water shot out of the tip and landed in the bowl. They all gasped, but smiled. Elladan and Elrohir smiling wider than Ada and Arwen.

"Amazing." They exclaimed jumping up and down. I giggled at my brothers antics.

"What of the bag?" Arwen asked. I opened the drawstring bag and reached in till my whole arm from wrist to shoulder were inside. I pulled out everything in my bag and laid them out on the bed. Books, prank supplies, my broomstick, my robes, my street clothes, candies, my peanut butter jar with a few spoons, and a bunch of other things.

"Extraordinary. How did all that fit in there?" Elrohir asked.

"Magic. It has two different charms. And Undetectable extension charm and a weightless charm." I said.

"So where did you learn to do magic, my child." Ada asked. Then I went on and explained everything.

Hogwarts, the teachers, everything we learned, my friends, our adventures, how I was the Girl-Who-Lived, Voldemort, Diagon Alley, then I explained how I came to the Middle Earth.

"By the Valar, my sister defeated a dark wizard at age one. I'm so proud of you." Elladan said picking me up and twirling me in the air. I giggled and let him have his fun.

"I still have a lot more to learn. That's why I bought all those books, to get ahead of my education and my classmates at school. Plus I love to learn different things." I said.

"Well you're in luck. Since you're an elf, you must learn archery, swordsmanship, etiquette, and anything required in elves life." Ada said. I looked to him excited to learn something new. I saw Ada look out the window and then back to Arwen, me, Elladan, and Elrohir.

"It is getting late, my children. We should rest. Tomorrow, Arianna, your brothers and sister will show you around Rivendell so you can get familiar with your home. I will show you to your room." Ada said. I got up from my seat and waved my wand, making all my stuff float in the air and go into my bag.

Once everything was inside, I grabbed it and took Ada's hand. Then he led the way to where I would be staying. We went down a few halls until we got to a door. It had my name on it.

"This is the room we made for when you grew older. It hasn't been touched since you disappeared. Now you can finally stay in your room." Ada opened the door to reveal a beautiful room fit for a princess.

The walls were a periwinkle. There were three windows on one wall, each of them had pearl white curtains and they overlooked Rivendell, the mountains, and the night sky. The bed had professionally carved vine and leaf designs on the headboard, bed frame, and footboard. The sheets were a pearl white like the curtains, but the blankets were a sky blue. There was a bedside table with a candelabra and candle. On the other side of the room was a vanity, a desk, a wardrobe, and a bookshelf. At the foot of the bed was a trunk made out of white oak. Carved in what I learned to be Quenya (the elvish language), was my name.

"I love it, Ada. Thank you." I said smiling to him. He smiled back.

"I'm glad. Now, I must bid you goodnight my child. My room is right across the hall if you need anything. Sleep well, Arianna." He said kissing my forehead and exiting my room, closing the door. I smiled to myself.

I put my beaded pouch, wand, and wand holster on the bedside table. I went to check the wardrobe and saw that it had some nightgowns and elegant dresses my size. I took one of the nightgowns and changed into it, folding my other clothes and laying them on top of the trunk. I slipped into bed and looked to the ceiling smiling.

I have a family. A father, an older sister, and two older twin brothers. I love them already. I have a home, even though it's in another realm. Could this get any better?

And with that, I fell into a sleep filled with dreams of learning to fight with my brothers, dressing with my sister, and being with my Ada.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Elvish talking"**

"English talking"

**Chapter Two: Visitors**

Arianna's POV

I woke up to sun shining through the windows and blinding me. I groaned and buried myself deeper into the pillows, not wanting to go to classes today. Then I opened my eyes, fully awake and sat up straight. Yesterdays events being remembered. I am now with my Ada, sister, and awesome brothers.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts as well as the sound of my two brothers voices.

"Oh Arianna…" I heard Elladan say from the other side of the door.

"It is your amazing-" Elrohir said.

"Courageous-"

"Handsome-"

"Funny-"

"Older-"

"Twin-"

"Brothers." They said simultaneously. I giggled at their antics and hopped out of bed. I pulled a robe on over my nightgown and went to open the door. When I did, Elrohir and Elladan both flopped to the ground on their stomachs, Elrohir on top. I pushed Elrohir off of Elladan and knelt beside their heads as they turned to lay on their backs.

"Good morning, oh brothers of mine." Their faces brightened as I said 'brothers'.

"Good morning, oh sister of ours." They said together.

"Honestly you two, Ada and I wonder where you get your mischievous side." I heard Arwens voice from down the hall. And there she was in all her glory, walking over to my room where me and my brothers were either kneeling or laying on the floor.

"You cannot blame us, dear Arwen-" Elladan said.

"For wanting to have a little fun." Elrohir finished. They both stood up straighter and dusted themselves off.

"And I was the same at school. My friends, Fred and George who were twins, and I would cause mischief everywhere. We once made a fog that contained a potion to make anyone reveal a secret. One man named Marcus Flint, who I thought to be an egotistical, pompous, moron turned out to be a man with a good heart, admitted his love for a friend of mine, Ginny who was Fred and George's little sister. Now they are madly in love with each other and courtiers." I said dusting skirt off.

"Wow, I'm proud. Our sister pulled a prank on someone making love bloom." Arwen said smiling to me.

"Well, anyway Arianna. Elly and I wanted to come and tell you to get dressed. We wanted to show you around Rivendell." Elrohir said giving Elladan a nickname. I giggled at the nickname.

"Okay. And just know Elladan, if we were on Earth and Elrohir called you that, you would be called a girls name." I said closing the door just as Elrohir and Elladan started to argue with Arwen watching in amusement.

I went to the wardrobe and pulled out a forest green dress that fit perfectly to my new eight year old form. And I picked out matching flat shoes. Once I was dressed, I made sure to strap my wand holster on and place my wand in. I brought my pouch with me too so I can show my siblings what some of my magic items can do. I want to see the look on their faces when I fly my broom around Rivendell.

I opened my door to see my brothers still arguing and Arwen gone. Probably to do her own thing.

"Okay, okay, break it up you lot. Today is not the day for arguing, it is a time for fun and a tour of my birthplace." I said grabbing their hands. They both stopped bickering immediately and smiled down at me. We began to walk around and they told me all about Rivendell.

I got to see the library, the dining area, the Great Hall, the council room, the armory, the hospital wing, and everything else of this beautiful elven city that I already feel at home at. It was most certainly beautiful. We were walking around and came across a dark haired elf man who was wearing purple dress robes and a dark blue cloak with a silver circlet a top his brown hair.

"**Hello Lindir." **Elladan said.

"**Hello Elladan, Elrohir. Who is this, may I ask?" **Lindir said kneeling down to me and looking at me with a kind expression.

"**Lindir, do you not see the resemblance between us three. This is our dear long lost sister, Arianna. She has come home." **Elrohir said. Lindir looked to my brothers and then me in shock.

"The princess has come home." He stated in a whisper.

"Hi." I said shyly. His face softened at my shy aura.

"Welcome home, young elleth (female elf) princess. Many ellith (female elves) and ellyn (male elves) have searched near and far, day and night for you in the Middle Earth. All of were devastated when you disappeared. Me most out of everyone." I was confused at Lindir's words.

"Arianna, Lindir is your godfather." Elrohir explained sensing my confusion. I looked to Lindir surprised, but smiled and released my grip on Elladan's hand, reaching it out to my godfather.

"It's nice to finally meet my godfather." I said. His face brightened and he took my hand. Just then, we heard a loud ruckus come from the main archway near the hidden passage that the twins told me about.

"Excuse me, I must see what all that is about. It's nice seeing you again, Arianna." He said before walking over the where the noise came from.

"Ada must be back from patrol." Elladan said. Together, the three of us followed Lindir to where he went. We stayed at the top of the steps where Lindir was having a conversation with an old man with long hair and a beard. HIs robes, cloak, and pointy hat were grey. In his hand was a staff. Behind him were fourteen men, all of them short. Thirteen of them had axes, beards, and large fur coats. One of them had a nice mahogany colored trench coat and a walking stick.

Lindir and the old man talked for a little, then a horn was heard. I looked to see Ada in armor with a few other riders behind him. They all circled around the thirteen men, who all huddled around the man in the trench coat. Then all riders and Ada stopped.

I saw Ada dismount his horse and walk to the old man in grey robes. They hugged in a friendly gesture and talked. Then the old man pointed out the fourteen men behind Ada. Ada said something and the men looked offended, before they huddled in a conversation and followed Lindir somewhere. Ada and the old man stayed behind. Then Ada looked up and saw the three of us. He motioned us down to him, I went down first with my brothers following.

I jogged to Ada once I was at the bottom of the stairs, he caught me and put me on his hip.

"Gandalf, I want to thank you for that spell you did to bring my daughter back. Arianna, this is Gandalf the Grey, or to the elves, Mithrandir." Ada said. Mr. Gandalf looked to me and smiled in a grandfatherly way.

"Hello, young Arianna. It is so good to finally see you. Many were devastated when you were gone." Mr. Gandalf said. He reminded me an awful lot of Professor Dumbledore.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Gandalf. Just out of curiousity, are you a wizard." He gave a hearty chuckle then smiled to me.

"Why yes I am, dear child. But I must say, I can feel a magical presence around you. Where did this come from?" He asked curiously.

"I have magic, I'm a witch, Mr. Gandalf." Ada set me down and I pulled my wand out of my holster. "Wingardium Leviosa." Mr. Gandalfs pointy hat started to float above his head. I took the spell of and his hat landed on his head. He gave a hearty chuckle once again and looked to me proudly.

"You, my dear, are an extraordinary one." I smiled at his kind words.

Soon, Ada led us to the dining area. Four elves were preparing a table for the men. Two other elves were setting a table for Mr. Gandalf, Ada, someone else, and I.

"Ada, who were those fourteen men with Mr, Gandalf?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Those were thirteen dwarves and one hobbit. I have no knowledge of why a hobbit was with them, hobbits are usually the kind to stay at home and farm. They are not really adventurous." Ada explained.

Soon, the dwarves and hobbit arrived and sat at their table. But one dwarf sat at the head table with Ada, Mr. Gandalf, and I. Something about him screamed 'royalty', it was probably the way he walked. With such grace and authority. Or maybe it was the way his fellow dwarves treated him with respect.

"Arianna, why don't you go introduce yourself to them and make them feel welcome." Ada suggested. I nodded and stood from my seat, walking over to the dwarves and hobbit.

"Hello, I'm Arianna, Lord Elrond's daughter." I said kindly. One of the dwarves with a big white beard smiled at me.

"Hello, lass. Balin at your service."

"Dwalin, at your service."

"Fili."

"And Kili."

At your service." The two said together.

"Ori, at your service. These are my brother Dori and Nori."

"Hello, lass." Dori said. Nori nodded to me with a small smile.

"Oin."

"And Gloin. At your service."

"Bifur."

"Bofur."

"Bombur."

"At your service." The three said.

"So each of you are related?" I asked. All of them except the hobbit nodded.

"Aye, lass." Dwalin said. Then I turned to the hobbit man who didn't introduce himself yet. I out my hand out for him.

"Hello, I'm Arianna." He took my hand and shook it, smiling a little.

"Hello, Bilbo Baggins at your service."

"Hah," Bofur said. "He even got accustomed to our dwarven greeting." All the other dwarves chuckled, Bilbo laughed nervously.

"I guess it stuck when you all introduced yourself to me." Bilbo said.

"I hope you all feel welcome in Rivendell. I know I do and I just go here yesterday." They were all confused at this.

"What do you mean, lass? You are Lord Elrond's daughter, are you not?" Balin said. I nodded.

"I am. It's just that, when I was a young elleth, I mysteriously disappeared from Middle Earth and somehow ended up in another realm, Earth. I was adopted by Lily and James Potter who were both a witch and wizard. But when I was a year old, human-wise, they were killed by a dark wizard named Voldemort. When he tried to use the killing curse on me, it ricocheted and hit him instead. It left me with this lightning bolt scar which never healed. Then I was sent to live with my adoptive mothers sister who was human and non-magical. Her name was Petunia. Her and her husband Vernon hated magic users, so they treated me like a slave. Their son Dudley was a bully who beat me up when he had the chance.

"Then when I turned eleven, I got accepted to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I went there and made friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." I proceeded to tell them about the Sorcerer's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, the Basilisk, Lord Voldemort, Quidditch, anything about Earth, my friends, the pranks I pulled with Fred and George, how Voldemort wanted me dead for some reason, and anything else that they questioned.

All of a sudden, I heard a squawk. I turned to the direction of it and saw something that shocked me.

"Hedwig!" I yelled jogging to the balcony and holding my arm out for my snow owl to land on. SHe landed gracefully and started to nibble on my cheek with her beak. "Oh, I missed you. How in the name of Merlin did you get here?" She just squawked and flapped her wings, I guess that meant she didn't know.

"Who's this, Arianna?" I turned to see Ada, Mr. Gandalf, the dwarves, the other elves, and Bilbo looking to me and Hedwig curiously.

"Oh, forgive me. This is Hedwig. When I was on Earth, the magic school allowed us a pet, either a cat, a toad, or an owl. My friend Hagrid bought Hedwig for me as birthday gift. She's my best friend, never a pet." I said stroking Hedwigs feather.

"She is a beautiful owl, indeed." Mr. Gandalf said.

"But the question is, how did she get here to Middle Earth? I thought she was on Earth at my friends house." I said.

"_Arianna, I just willed myself to fly to wherever you were." _I heard aloud from Hedwig. I looked to her shocked, so did everyone else.

"You can talk?" I asked.

"_Yes I can, I think that when I came here, something happened in me to activate a magical core in me. So now I can talk." _Hedwig said. I smiled at her.

"That's amazing. I'm so glad you're here. But I must ask, how is everyone else on Earth coping without me?"

"_Arianna, when we all found out you disappeared out of the blue in Diagon Alley, we were all devastated. Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, Aurors, and some group called the Order are looking all over the muggle and wizarding community for you. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Marcus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, everyone is out of their bollocks searching like crazy for you. I had the mind to at least will myself to you." _

"I'm glad you did, my friend. Hedwig, I found out that I'm not really a Potter. I was actually born here, in the Middle Earth. I'm an elf."

"_You're actually from here? Wow, did you ever find your birth parents?" _

"Yes I did, here." I walked to the head table where Ada was watching our conversation curiously. "Hedwig, this is my Ada, Lord Elrond. Ada, this is my best friend, Hedwig." I said. Well this is awkward.

"Hello Hedwig. My daughter spoke lively of you." Ada said.

"_It is nice to meet my best friends father, my Lord Elrond." _Hedwig said shaking her head a little.

"I heard you say something about people searching all over Earth for Arianna." Ada said.

"_Yes, everyone is looking for the girl who became their friend, family, and their saviour from the Dark Lord. People believe that the Dark Lord will come back and Arianna won't come back to destroy him." _Hedwig said.

"Hedwig, do you think it's possible for you to travel to different realms?" I asked.

"_Probably. If I will myself to do it, I could maybe travel back to Earth. Why?" _

"I have a proposition for you my friend. I'm going to make two-way mirrors. I need you to take on to the Burrow so that I can talk to them."

"_You can count on me, Arianna." _Hedwig said determined. I smiled to her and looked to Ada.

"May I be excuse, Ada?" He smiled and nodded to me.

"Of course, child. Do what you must to talk to your friends, again." I kissed his cheek and jogged to my room, Hedwig gliding above my head. While jogging, I passed by Elrohir and Elladan.

"Hello, Arianna. Arianna, what is it? And who is this?" Elladan said, both of them jogging behind me.

"I have to get to my room. I need two mirrors. It doesn't matter what they look like, I just them." I said. We came to a stop at my room and I opened the door.

I went to the vanity and opened a few drawers. I found a hand mirror that size of a salad plate. I pulled that out and set it next to the large vanity mirror. I guess I'll just have to use the vanity mirror for my own set.

I pulled my wand out and pulled out all the books from my pouch. SIfting through each one, I finally found the seventh year charms book that I knew contained the spell for it. I flipped through the book and found the spell. I pointed my wand at the mirrors and did the spell. They glowed a bright blue, then the light disappeared. I knew it worked. Grabbing the hand mirror I wrapped it in a large piece of cloth and held it out to Hedwig. I wrote a note for the Burrow and stuck it on the mirror.

"Okay, Hedwig. I need you to travel to Earth and bring this to the Burrow. Once they read the note, they will know what to do." I said to her.

"_Okay, Arianna. I'll do it. Once I bring it there, I'll come back to you." _I smiled to my trusty owl and kissed the top of her feathery head. I opened one of the windows and she flew out with the mirror in her talons. I watched as she flew and disappeared in a white flash.

Once she was gone, I sat on the chair in front of my vanity. I felt the eyes of my brothers watching me curiously.

"Come one. Come on." Then out of nowhere, a face appeared. Not just any face, the face of Hermione Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Thank Merlin!**

"Hermione! Thank Merlin this thing worked!" I exclaimed in relief.

"Arianna Lily Jamie Sarah Alice Evans Potter, where the bloody hell are you?! And why do you look like an eight year old?" She exclaimed. Elrohir, Elladan, and I had to cover our ears.

"Gosh 'Mione, careful with how loud you are. And my name isn't really Arianna Potter, it's actually Arianna Undomiel. I was never Lily and James Potter's daughter, my parents names are Celebrian and Elrond. I have a sister named Arwen and two brother, they're twins who are pretty similar to Fred and George. Come and say 'hi', boys." They walked over to me and the mirror, Elladan on my right and Elrohir on my left.

"Hello there, I'm Elladan-"

"And I'm Elrohir-"

"We're Arianna's-"

"Older twin brothers-"

"And we're quite a pair." They finished, making me roll my eyes. Hermione giggled and looked to me.

"You're right, Ari. They are just like Fred and George, oh and here they are now." The image moved around a bit, and then I saw the faces of the ginger twins.

"Arianna-" Fred started, then the baton moved to George.

"You cheeky girl-"

"We were starting to miss-"

"Our favorite-"

"Funny-"

"Mischievous-"

"Young-"

"Girl-Who-Lived." They finished.

"Who are these two, Ari?" George asked.

"And why do you look eight?" Fred asked.

"Like I said before to Hermione, these are my biological brothers. They're twins, and when I first met them, they seem pretty similar to you prats. They finish each others sentences and they're funny."

"Love you two-" Elrohir said.

"Little sister of ours." Elladan said next. I gave the gingers in the mirror a knowing look.

"See?"

"Ari, everyone is here now, you have to explain to them where you disappeared off to and what happened." Fred said, George nodding in agreement.

"Mum, can you make this mirror larger?" George asked. I saw Mrs. Weasley nod and pull out her wand, then wave it to the mirror.

"Okay, we'll just put it on the fireplace now." Fred said. A few minutes later, I got a perfect view of everyone.

"Arianna!" They all exclaimed. I saw Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, all nine Weasleys, Hermione, Hagrid, and a few people I didn't recognize. But there was one other person who I did recognize, from the Daily Prophet.

"What is Sirius Black doing at the Burrow? Isn't he wanted for the murder of my adoptive parents?"

"I was, but I didn't murder them, Arianna. It was actually someone who used to be close to your father and I, his name is Peter Pettigrew, Fred and George here found Pettigrew on the Marauder's Map one day and we found out that he was in his animagus form which was a rat, he was Ron's rat, Scabbers. Aurors got him and used veritaserum, making him tell the truth of how he was the secret keeper for Godric's Hollow and caved to the Dark Lord. The truth is, when Lily and James took you in, they named me your godfather."

"Now that that is explained, what happened, dear? And where are you? Why do you look so different?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well, this is what happened…" Then I went on to explain how I was in Diagon Alley buying almost one of every book, then the transformation, then ending up in the Middle Earth, the orc pack almost killing me, Elladan and Elrohir saving me, riding to Rivendell, finding out my true origin, getting healed, meeting my elvish godfather, meeting dwarves and a hobbit, Hedwig teleporting here, her talking to me, making the two-way mirrors, then this.

"Wow, and I thought our first and second year at Hogwarts was insane, but this just reached a whole new level of bizarre." Ron said. I saw Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley smack the back of his head.

By this time, Ada, Arwen, and Lindir have come to my room whilst my whole explanation.

"So how did you go from the Middle Earth to here?" Charlie asked.

"I think it had to do with the whole prophecy of me defeating Voldemort," When I said his name, a few of them flinched. "But then a wizard of the five Istari named Gandalf who looks similar to you, Professor Dumbledore, cast a spell two hundred years ago, in Middle Earth time, to bring me back here someday. It worked, so here I am with my family." I said smiling to my family, then I turned back to the mirror. "But that doesn't mean you guys aren't my family too. I love you guys as well."

"Aw, we love you too dear." Mrs. Weasley said with tears in her eyes.

"Now you guys, I've been doing a lot, and I mean Hermione-reading multiplied by three, and found out why this bloody scar never healed over the last thirteen Earth years, this scar contains a horcrux." McGonagall and Dumbledore gasped at this. "I need you all to locate them using Tom Riddles diary, and since Ada knows some friends who have powerful magic, they'll probably find a way to get it out of me. Once they are all destroyed, Voldemort will be gone forever."

"But how do we do that, Arianna. Horcruxes are powerful and dark magic?" McGonagall asked me.

"Use a basilisk fang, and since the venom of the basilisk went onto the blade of the sword of Gryffindor, that will destroy them as well." I explained.

"We will do as you ask, my dear. Be careful, I read about the Middle Earth, and there are many dangers awaiting."

"Do not fear, Professor Dumbledore," Ada said. "No harm shall come to my daughter, I assure you."

"Hey you lot, I can see the clock from here, and I think you should all get to bed. And after your rest, assure the wizarding world that I am fine, make sure that Skeeter hag isn't spouting her arrogant lies. I suspect that she is an unregistered animagus. Make sure she is put to justice and all her lies burned."

"We will, Ari." Charlie said. "Now remember, stay healthy, stay educated, stay alive, be good, and no sex is safe sex." I blushed Weasley red and started to fidget.

"CHARLIE!" I yelled out. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, McGonagall, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron either hit him in the back of the head or the arm. He was laughing his arse off, not even caring that he was being hit.

"Ignore him, Arianna." Percy said. "I know we never talked much, but I learned to respect you and your bravery over the last few years, be careful out there." I smiled and nodded.

"I will Percy. Make sure you take your responsibilities as Head Boy well, and lighten up a little. Get in trouble, have fun, join Quidditch, get a girlfriend for Merlin's sake and mine." I said. He blushed, smiling a little.

"We'll miss you, Ari. Make sure to give us a ring every once in a while." Fred said.

"And make sure to keep up with you studies." Hermione said.

"Have fun." George said.

"Bye!" Everyone exclaimed waving wildly. Elladan, Elrohir, and I waved back just as much. Then the picture faded and all I saw was me and my family's reflection.

"What is sex, Arianna?" Elrohir asked. I motioned the twins closer to me, I know that Lindir, Ada, and Arwen were listening with their sensitive hearing.

I whispered what it basically was, being very blunt about it. Elladan groaned in a weird way and skidded a few feet away from me. Elrohir was shaking his head, squeezing his eyes shut, and tapping the back of his head. Arwen was laughing at the scene, and Ada and Lindir were smiling in amusement.

"What, all I did was explain it." I said.

"You shouldn't even know about that, young one." Arwen scolded playfully. I just shrugged innocently.

Hedwig's squawk was heard and she flew in, perching on the footboard of my bed.

"_Hello everyone." _Arwen jumped and gasped in shock at the sound of Hedwig's voice.

"Hello Hedwig." I said. Out of nowhere came a rat, and Hedwig was able to easily catch it and devour it. "That's just revolting, Hed."

"_I have to eat. Delivering mirrors made me very hungry." _She retorted. I rolled my eyes but you could probably see a hint of a smile on my face.

"How are the dwarves fairing?" I asked out of curiosity.

"They are fine, immature, but fine. They decided to bathe in our fountain." Lindir said. I tried to contain my laughter, but a little snicker managed to escape my lips. The same was happening for my older twin brothers. "The hobbit was very mannering. I have no idea why he would want to go on an adventure."

"Maybe there was a little spark of wonder in him that wanted to. Merlin knows that I have experience with that." It was true, looking for information on the Sorcerer's Stone, wanting to know if Hagrid was the one who opened the chamber, and all that crap.

"Come, child, you must be hungry." Ada said. As if on cue, my stomach emitted a loud growl. My siblings laughed while Ada and my godfather smiled, I just blushed.

I followed Ada out to the kitchens where we got something to eat for me, but I grabbed my bag just in case. Once I was done eating, Ada went to the library, but not before making sure I knew the way back to my room.

Whilst walking around, I found the area where the dwarves were staying. I knocked on the door and waited. The door opened to reveal Balin. He smiled once he saw it was me.

"Hello, lass. Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" He asked me, stepping aside to let me enter. I shrugged and gave a small smile.

"I was bored, so I wanted to see if you can help end my bored-ness."

"That's not even a word." Kili said.

"It is in my world." I said innocently.

"Can you show us some of your magic?" Bofur asked, his brother Bifur and Bombur nodding in agreement. I pulled my wand out of the holster and tried to think of a spell. Then I saw the table that Bombur was sitting on. I pointed the tip of my wand to the table.

"Wingardium Leviosa." The table started to float with the dwarf on it, he gripped the edges to stay afloat. His eyes were wide and incomprehensible words came out of his beard covered mouth. I slowly set the table back down and he relaxed.

EVeryone clapped for me as I bowed mockingly. I couldn't stop giggling at the image of Bombur's face as he was floating.

"That was amazing, Arianna." Kili said.

"Truly remarkable." Fili said next. I laughed.

"Thank you, boys. You two are now my favorites." They smiled and puffed out their chests in victory. "Don't get too cocky boys, I'm one tough girl and I can take out all of you with the wave of my wand." I said, still holding my wand in hand and pointing it to them as if it were a finger I was pointing. When I did this, they gave a yelp and ducked quickly. "What?" Then I remembered I still had my wand and it was pointed at them. "Oh."

"What else can you do?" Dwalin asked.

I looked around and saw a mouse nearby. Walking over to it, I carefully picked it up and held it in my left hand.

I lightly tapped the mouse with my wand three times and said, "Fera verto." The mouse turned into a glass goblet with gold lining the brim and rubies on the sides of the goblet. The dwarves gasped at the sight and then clapped.

"Truly remarkable." Nori said as I changed the goblet back to a mouse, letting it run free.

"It is getting late, my friends. I must return to my room and let you have your rest. Until next time." I said to them.

"Goodnight Arianna." All the dwarves said. I smiled to them and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I walked down the long halls and made it back to my room. I got changed into a light purple nightgown and brushed my hair for a while. Laying in my bed, I thought about the wonderful things I have witnessed in only two days of my return. This is home.


	4. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
